First Down
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: Bad things can happen when someone is pushed too far.


Disclaimer: Don't own - want to, but don't own.

Author's Note: I'm sorry to all those people that are reading my other stories, but like I said – I have so many ideas for this anime that I can't get them down fast enough. I'll try to finish my others really soon though.

**First Down**

He never meant for it to happen, it just did. It only took a few seconds. That's all it needed. The bullet did its job, and did it well.

Hiruma just stood there as the warm liquid hit his face and splattered on his clothes. He stared at the man in front of him as he slipped quietly to his knees and then over onto his back, hands leaving streaks of red down Hiruma's bare flanks. The wail of sirens outside pierced the sudden quiet that until recently had been filled with denials, screams and pleads.

He dropped the handgun from shaking fingers and wrapped his arms around his slim, naked torso. He didn't notice that he was shaking until he raised the hand that had been holding the gun to stare at it in disbelief. The hand wavered violently in front of his face.

He flinched as the door burst in and hit the wall with a resounding bang, men in uniforms and Kevlar vests entering with weapons drawn. Pointing at him. Hiruma looked at the man in front as he relaxed slightly at the sight of the gun on the floor. A Sergeant he noted absently.

"Easy now son," the Sergeant spoke gently.

Hiruma shook his head. Big men were never gentle.

"Back away from the gun now." Hiruma stepped back, then stumbled back to lean against the wall, arms again wrapped around his body. The man stepped over the body on the floor and walked over to Hiruma, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean to d-do it," he stuttered. "I-I just wanted him to stop. S-stop touching me." Hiruma flinched back away from the hand on his shoulder and fell to the floor.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

* * *

The Sergeant didn't know what to expect when he entered the house. But it wasn't what he saw there.

They had gotten a call in from a neighbor about a shot being fired from a house next door. When checking the address they had discovered that the man living in the house had a red flag next to his name. He was suspected of creating and distributing child pornography. Ever since they had found out that the man had a son, they had tightened the watch on him. They didn't know what the son looked like exactly because he was rarely home, but they knew he was tall, blond, and was in High School. For years there were no signs that he was doing anything he shouldn't until tonight.

What the Sergeant saw when he came in the door was a young man, around 16 from the looks of it standing in the middle of the floor staring at his hand, the other arm wrapped tight around his slim torso. The young man's whole body was shaking badly enough that the Sergeant was surprised that he was still standing. Drops of blood were splattered all over his body, and there were two bloody handprints along his flanks. His pants were unzipped and open, zipper broken, barely hanging onto his hips. The legs were torn and overall, his pants looked as if they had almost been forcible removed.

At the kid's feet was the body of a large man. The Sergeant recognized it as the man that owned the house. He guessed that he would be about 6'5" when standing and weigh about 300 plus pounds. It was all muscle too, not fat. The man's pants were open and his erection, now flagging in death, was still standing away from the body. He appeared to be in one piece until you looked at his head.

The man's head had fallen to the side and the Sergeant could see that the entire back of his head was missing. Blood and little bits of grey brain matter made a fan shape a few feet away from the body. The man had been standing when he was shot. The gun lay on the floor in front of the youth. A small handgun, the same caliber as the ones the police themselves carried. He relaxed slightly and looked at the still shaking boy. He appeared to be in shock and he didn't know what he might do.

"Easy now son." He kept his voice gentle. He didn't want the boy to spook and do something.

The boy closed startling green eyes and shook his head.

"Back away from the gun now-" The men around him started as the boy stumbled against the wall, bringing their guns up. He waved them down again, never taking his eyes off the boy.

Slowly walking forward, he stopped next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy's voice was unsteady when he spoke.

"I-I didn't mean to d-do it. I-I just wanted him to stop. S-stop touching me." The Sergeant could feel the muscled tighten under his hand before the boy yanked away, falling to the ground screaming.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

The Sergeant's heart broke. This had to have been going on for a while to get this kind of reaction from the boy. He recognized him now. Hiruma Youichi, quarterback of the Deimon High football team. He'd had a few run ins with the boy and respected him for his courage and brains. The boy had a habit of finding the highest place in the city that he could and sitting there. The police were called many a time by concerned people afraid that he would either fall or jump. They continuously warned him about doing that but he just laughed it off and kept right on doing it. They hadn't arrested him because his habit had helped them out a time or two when he had given information on a case that they were working on or helped them catch criminals. For that boy to be in this bad a shape, this couldn't have been the only time this man had done something.

The Sergeant knelt down and lifted the boy's chin.

"It's Sergeant Yamada, Hiruma. I won't hurt you." The boy's clouded eyes cleared and his gaze focused on Yamada's face.

"Come on Hiruma, you have to come with me." The boy nodded and stood following Yamada to the door. Yamada placed his arm around the boy's shoulders.

_I hope he makes it through this._ Yamada frowned. _I'll make sure of it._

* * *

What do you think? Should I write another chapter to wrap it up? I had an idea to make a story about the aftermath, like what happens after it goes on the news. Should I? After I finish my other stories of course.

I have some strange ideas don't I? Oh well, I always torture my favorite characters. Keep on the look out for more.

Does Yamada actually mean anything? I just kinda pulled it outta my ass on the spot. It sounds Japanese though…


End file.
